


Dribble Double Drabble

by cricri



Series: Münster Drabbles [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die EM nervt. Boerne. Und mich ;)</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/39904.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dribble Double Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Nicht unbedingt ein Höhepunkt meines Schaffens - aber irgendwo muß man diese Drabbles ja üben ...  
>  Originalpostingdatum: 25.6.2012

* Drabble 1 *

"Das geht zu weit, Thiel! Wirklich zu weit!!"

"Was -"

"Ich weiß schon viel mehr über dieses Thema, als ich je wissen wollte! Ich weiß, wer wann gegen wen spielt, welche Spieler aufgestellt wurden, wie die deutschen Chancen - man kann dem Thema überhaupt nicht entgehen! Fußball, wohin man sieht! Ich ... will ... das ... gar ... nicht ... wissen!!! "

"Aber das ist doch nicht meine -"

"Ob es das Radio ist, Alberich, Menschen an Nachbartischen im Restaurant - ich werde nachgerade verfolgt!"

"Ich habe doch nur gesagt, daß ich das Spiel morgen -"

"Nicht in meinem Bett!"

* Drabble 2 *

"Ist ja schon gut …"

"Ich will auch keine Fußballmetaphern mehr hören", ergänzte Boerne trotzig. "Und versuch dich bloß nicht damit rauszureden, daß du nicht weißt, was eine Metapher ist."

Ob das jetzt bei jeder EM, Weltmeisterschaft, Champions league, DFB-Pokal - da kam schon einiges zusammen - ob das jetzt immer so ein Drama werden würde? Er sah vorsichtig zu Boerne, der inzwischen eher deprimiert als wütend wirkte.

"Komm her …"

...

"Wie lange geht das denn noch?" murmelte Boerne in seinem Arm.

"Noch sieben Tage."

Boerne seufzte unglücklich. "Kümmerst du dich dann wieder um mich?"

"Jetzt wirst du wirklich melodramatisch."

* Fin ;) *


End file.
